Deal With It
by Wrecker of my own heart
Summary: Originally a one-shot. Now making it into twenty totally unrelated chapters that are all based off of headcanons.
1. Dumbstruck

**A/N: Most of these will be centered around headcanons that I have found online. This is my first time trying anything like this so please review and tell me what you think.** **Also, this first chapter is not the best. I think the next one, which I have already wrote, is better, so please if you don't like this one, at least try the other one before just writing my stories off.**

* * *

Today started out the same, with the popular girls trying to trip me and trying to make me feel inferior. "Oh look at Annabeth, the nerd. Look how she doesn't talk to anyone and how she always has a frown on her face. Come on Annabeth, you have to smile. If you don't smile, no boy will want to marry you and then where will you be?" Contradictory if you ask me. They just called me a nerd but then also implied I had no skills when they said I would have to marry someone to ever get through life. If it was anyone that didn't have any life skills, it would be them.

Sometimes, I wished that I could diss them back. I knew my witty comments would leave them stumped, but I didn't want to upset my dad. He had moved all the way to New York to be with me again. It had taken a lot out of him and his family to move here and I appreciated them doing it for me. Me getting in trouble for mouthing of to the children of the people who sponsored the school would make my dad severely disappointed in me. Then there was the other option, my fighting skills. Those would definitely inspire some fear in them. But no, Chiron always emphasized never fighting mortals, because they were never worth it.

All this went through my brain as I walked to my locker to get the materials I needed for my first block class, English. There was not much the school could teach me of course, but I had to put up a facade. And maybe, just maybe, one of the teachers could teach me something. Just maybe. Nevertheless, if I wanted to be an architect, I had to be on top of my studies. It was very difficult for me because of my ADHD and dyslexia, but somehow I managed. If a daughter of Athena couldn't manage school, then who could?

At my locker, the current news reached my ears. There was a new boy coming to my school, more specifically, my grade, and he was hot. H-O-T according to Jessica, who occupied the locker next to me. I snorted. Whether or not the boy was hot, it didn't matter, because when it came down to it, my boyfriend was the hottest. Percy Jackson. The best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. Caring, brave, … My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Hey Annabeth. You think the new boy will take notice of you?" Without waiting for an answer, Lauren continued. "I don't think so. I mean with me in this school, who would ever notice poor old Annabeth in the corner?" She cackled with her cronies in the middle of the hallway. "No. Of course not. Annabeth, it's best that you stick to Brian over here." She gestured to a nerdy kid with glasses who flushed when he met my eyes.

No matter how many times that I would show a picture of Percy and me, together, they wouldn't believe me. Photoshop they claimed. Whatever. In a couple of years, I would be rich and successful and they would probably be working in a fast food chain, wearing sleazy outfits.

Nevertheless, I contemplated the new boy as I walked to my class, alone. I wanted to know whether he was a scholar or one of the rich kids. One of the most important lessons that I have learned is that one should never judge a book by its cover. Like that one time, there was this one book… Nevermind, I'm going off topic. ADHD, remember? Just because the new guy was hot, doesn't mean that he was a rich kid. Okay, I better explain.

There are two types of "classes" that one can fit into when one goes to the prestigious Starbright Academy. There are the rich kids, of course. The ones whose parents sponsor the school. Most of them are stuck up, except a minor few who actually have common sense. Then the other "class" we have is the scholars. Students that worked hard to get their position in the school. They all had to take an entrance exam to get accepted… for the interview. And that entrance exam was hard for me, which is saying a lot. The school is even harder for the scholars because one failing grade might mean getting kicked out or not receiving scholarship money, and for most of them, that is something they can simply not afford. So it goes without saying that all the scholars were very studious, including me. The rich kids, on the other hand, fail or not, they would continue going to the school. They did have to take the entrance exam, but it didn't count. Some of them probably even handed in blank tests.

Back to the new kid. If he was scholar, there may be some hope for him to be a decent person. The entrance exam would be even harder this year according to grade level, and he was coming halfway through the school year, meaning the test would also have material from what we learned so far in school. If he was a rich kid, he probably wouldn't even know my name. That didn't stop me from trying to figure out which so called caste he belonged in. Another one of my flaws. I am way too curious for my own good. I have to have all the information, whether it matters or not. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it hadn't killed me yet.

* * *

English, as uneventful as always. There was a group project coming up, and of course that meant the usual scramble for the rich kids to snag themselves a scholar to do all the work. Most of the time, actually all the time, this never worked. The scholars were much too smart to be gullible. They grouped themselves together. However, sometimes the teacher picked groups and that was when the trouble started.  
No matter what the scholars said, the teachers were powerless to do anything about the rich kids slacking off. Their parents were rich and they were the puppeteers to the teacher's puppets.  
This project was simple, and efficient. The teacher had told us to choose a partner, and the rest of the criteria would be explained later. I would probably choose my usual partner of Ella, and go on from there.

I was heading to my usual seat in the corner of the cafeteria when my ears perked up as I heard someone talking about the new boy. Hoping out to finally figure out whether he was a scholar or not, I started sidling up close. No useful information. All the girls seemed to be talking about is how hot the boy was and all the boys talked about was why the girls thought the boy was so hot. Jealous fools. If only Percy was here, he would be laughing with me. The only new tidbit of information I seemed to learn was how the student population even figured out what the boy looked like. Patty, the principal's (you guessed it) stuck up daughter was had managed to convince her dad to show her a photo so she could "know who the boy was on sight and help him around school." Honestly, I was surrounded by retards. How I missed my friends at Camp Half-Blood.

So, I may have been exaggerating a little bit. Most of the mortals are pretty nice people and are often fun to hang around with. As long as they weren't popular kids of course. It's just that, after being on so many adventures, trying to save the world, it's hard to connect to people outside of camp. The campers understood what she was going through, and more importantly, they were all driven.

I sat down at my usual lunch table when the whispers increased in fervor. "He's coming"could be heard being repeated all around. How they knew the boy was walking towards the lunchroom was beyond me. I looked down and started reading. No need to waste my precious time waiting for a boy most likely to be another rich kid.

A minute passed.

And then…

Pin drop silence.

Not a single word.

The uproar started. "Danggg… Look at those muscles. Look at that jaw. Those eyes…" Girls all over the cafeteria were swooning. The boys were probably trying to size the newcomer up. I didn't care. I would figure out his class sooner or later. Right now, all I wanted to do was read. After all, I was at the climax of the book.

But I couldn't block everything out. Lauren's simpering voice could be heard. "My name is Lauren but you can call me whatever you want, hot stuff." I mentally gagged. Seriously? Hot stuff? I kept looking down at my book.

Then, I heard his voice. "I already have a girlfriend."

My jaw dropped open. My eyes slowly trailed up the book, and then over. And the book landed to the floor with a thud. I jumped up from my street and whispered, "Percy…"

Patty had just started saying, "Oh come, it's not like she goes to this school…" when I cut her off with my scream.

"PERCY!" I sounded almost gleeful.

At the back of my head, I stored away details. How Lauren and Patty were hanging off Percy's shoulders and giving him sugary smiles. How they must have the first two up from their seats to greet the new boy. How there was a throng of girls encircling him. Payback would come later.

For now, I focused on Percy's face. How he seemed to perk up at my voice. How he frantically searched through the room to find me. How his face seemed to light up when his eyes finally landed on me. How he got the twinkle in his eye that he only gets with me. How his smile, the one reserved for me, come on his face. How his entire being just called to me. How he absentmindedly pushed through all the girls and stretched his arms wide open for me.

Because with that one scream, I had started running. And it may have been cliche, and I would probably laugh afterwards, but it had been far too long. One night without him was too long. I was breathless. And so I ran.

Straight into his arms.

Percy picked me up and swung me around for a good minute, laughing, before finally setting me down. He said my name, "Annabeth," like a prayer, before finally kissing me.

And in the back of my brain, I stored away one last detail for later. All the dumbstruck faces of every single person in the whole cafeteria. It was priceless.

And with that, I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the little piece of heaven that I had received.

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed that way. Time lost all meaning. Somewhere along the way, I had dragged Percy to my table and started with the questions. First and foremost, "How did you get into the school? I barely passed the entrance exam!"

And in true Percy-like fashion, he replied, "All I had to do was imagine my goal. You."

I didn't eat my lunch that day. But it was worth it.

* * *

A couple days later, every single girl in the school (and all the gay boys) received a note. It simply read, "Keep your hands and eyes off of Percy Jackson. He is mine." It was signed Annabeth Chase.

* * *

And a few days later, a couple girls (*cough cough* Lauren. *cough* Patty. *cough*) went to the nurse's office with a couple pains, complaining that Annabeth had judo-flipped them. All the nurse could say was, "Should have kept your hands and eyes off Percy then." After all, the nurse was a demigod too.

That same day, when walking out of the front door, Lauren and Patty fixed Annabeth with death glares that would have struck down any human.

Annabeth just shot a glare back, one that could have taken down a God, before saying, "Deal with it," and walking away with a laughing Percy.

* * *

From that day forth, no one messed with Annabeth. Nobody dared to hold romantic feelings toward Percy, even if he became the most athletic and hottest boy in the school. Strictly off-limits. The whole school had agreed on one rule, Never lay your eyes on Percy Jackson.

* * *

Headcanon: One day at school Annabeth heard that there was a new student. Then, when Annabeth was walking down the hallway she saw a group of the meanest girls in school crowding around a boy. When she got closer, she realized it was her Seaweed Brain. When Percy saw her, he pushed right past the other girls. Annabeth jumped into his arms and Percy spun her around. He set her down and they kissed. Everyone stared surprised, quiet bookworm Annabeth had a really hot boyfriend. Annabeth asked him how did you get into this school, the entrance exam was really hard and I barely passed it. Percy then simply replied that all he did was think about getting to see her everyday.

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the end of the first chapter. I have updated this chapter at least four times to change mistakes and whatnot. Anyways, please review. To an aspiring writer on this forum, they are pure gold.**


	2. Awkwardness 101

**A/N: So I hope that this chapter is a little better. It is probably a little longer because I combined three headcanons. So this story is centered around a day at the beach and I hope you like it. I feel there is something missing from my stories, so if you guys figure it out please give me input. Advice is always welcome.**

* * *

The beach. The grainy sand underneath your feet. The cool breeze sliding across your face and lifting the little kids' kites high up in the sky. The blue water calling to everyone to jump in and cool off. The rolling waves calling to the surfers to show off their tricks. Percy sighed… at the image in his head.

"Hurry up Mom! I wanna go to the beach! We should be there already! I am being deprived of the joy of the beach! Mom!" Percy was agitated. His body was thirsting to feel the water surrounding him, energizing him. He wanted to go to the beach, and we wanted to go NOW! But no. He had to wait for his slow mother who was currently doing who knows what in her bedroom. Paul was out at a meeting or something. And Annabeth. Percy didn't know what was going on with Annabeth. When Percy had called her, all she had said was "Busy." Then she had hung up.

So maybe Percy's pacing, which he was currently engaged in all over the house, was due to other reasons than just being late to the beach. But there was nothing Percy could do. Except pace. And that is what he continued doing. Percy was worried about Annabeth. Had he said something to upset her? Was she mad at him? What if she decided that he wasn't good enough and that they should break up? Okay, maybe not the last one, but Percy was definitely stressed. And there was nothing to alleviate his stress because to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend, she would actually have to talk to him!

Percy finally stopped his pacing and flopped down on an armchair, closing his eyes in fatigue. He pulled up that image of the beach again, to calm him down. And it worked, for a second. His thoughts about Annabeth returned in full force. The beach would probably calm him down if his mom wasn't so… Wait.

Percy heard footsteps. Percy's eyes flew open in excitement. Maybe his mom was finally ready! Wait. Those footsteps were coming from the front door, which as far as Percy was convinced, was locked. His mother couldn't possibly have gone from her bedroom to the front door without him acknowledging it, so could it be? It couldn't be Paul because he was coming back late. It couldn't be Annabeth because she wasn't even talking to him. Percy's thoughts raced as he mentally prepared himself to fight off the intruder. Alarm bells were ringing in his brain.

The footsteps finally stopped, right in front of him… but there was no one there! Percy's eyes widened and he tackled the person in front of him, knocking the cap off her head, revealing none other than Annabeth, of course. Percy started hugging Annabeth while also asking a mountain load of questions.

"Annabeth! How? I mean, okay, obviously, I gave you a key. But I thought you were mad at me! You weren't talking to me! Are you mad at me? Because you hung up that phone and wouldn't listen to me! I was so worried. And then my mom was…" He was cut off by Annabeth's lips.

"Does that answer your question Seaweed Brain? I was going to surprise you!"

Percy was still in shock. "But you weren't talking to me!"

"Percy Jackson. I was giving you a surprise. Now are we going to the beach or not?"

"The beach? But I never told you that I was going to the beach." Realization dawned and Percy raced to his mother's bedroom. He opened the door, only to find his mother sleeping. She had earbuds plugged in to drown out Percy's yelling. There was a note taped near the door, which Percy read.

 _Surprise! Now go to the beach and enjoy your day with Annabeth. Have fun and when you come back, don't you DARE track water everywhere. You are a son of Poseidon and that means that you can keep the ocean water from dripping all over this house. Alright mister?_

Percy chuckled. His two favorite girls were always getting the best of him.

* * *

Percy breathed in the sight of the majestic beauty in front of him, something that always reminded him of his mother. Days spent at the beach with his mother. Only his mother. Not Smelly Gabe. No one else. Just him and his mother spending the day together having fun. Swimming together and splashing each other. Chasing each other around the beach. Making lousy sandcastles and then destroying them later on. And now he was here with his other favorite girl.

The particular girl in question was laughing as she read something from her phone. Percy's eyebrows furrowed. They had just arrived at the beach and she was already on her phone? No, this just wouldn't do. Percy stomped over and snatched the phone away.

"No phones Annabeth! We are here to have fun! You will only get this back when we leave!" Percy was very protective of the beach.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just…" Annabeth broke off in another fit of laughter. "Spongebob Squarepants…" She coughed as she tried to stifle her laughter. "I turned my phone off and I just turned it on and your mom… she sent me this text about a day at the beach and…" She burst out laughing again.

Percy smiled at his girlfriend. He knew exactly what day Annabeth was talking about.

* * *

"Momma! I wanna go swim in the ocean! I'm going okay? Don't worry about me! I can swim!" And Percy started running off.

"Percy! Stay where I can keep an eye on you! Don't wander off!" Sally called after little Percy. She was tired after a taxing day at work and then coming home to the annoying Gabe. She would usually follow Percy but she just didn't have any energy left.

"Okay!" Percy called back before running away full speed, occasionally stumbling in the sand. He frolicked in the water where Sally could keep an eye on him.

Sally looked up occasionally to see if Percy was still there, and all was good… for the first fifteen minutes.

Sally looked up, and Percy was gone! She jumped up and raced to where she saw him last. "Percy! Percy! Where are you? Percy!" Sally searched frantically for a familiar mop of black hair, but it was nowhere to be seen. Sally was stricken with fear and anger at the same time, but she continued to hope that Percy would come back. She prayed to Poseidon to protect their child. She couldn't possibly tell a lifeguard to help her. What would she say? "Oh hey. Yeah so my son is missing. Can you help me find him?" And then when Percy comes back from the water after fifty minutes. "Oh yeah. He is a son of Poseidon and can probably breathe underwater. So she waited. And waited. Waited for her son to come back.

30 Minutes Later

Sally was pacing the length of the beach. She was really starting to worry. A lone tear started to slide down her face when she heard the best sound in the world.

"Momma! Momma!" Percy came running from the ocean, crying.

"Percy! What happened? Are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I wanted to see Spongebob Squarepants but I couldn't find him! And I asked all the fish and everyone! And they said there was no Spongebob! They lied!" percy wiped away his tears and angrily stomped his foot against the ground. "Spongebob is a big fat lie."

Sally smiled down at her son fondly. She would do anything to protect this pearl that she had received. Even if it meant staying with Smelly Gabe.

* * *

"She reminisces that story every time we go the beach. I faintly remember it and yes I admit it is very funny. But can we go now?"

Annabeth chortled. "I can't believe that Sally is still sane after having to deal with baby Percy!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on Wise Girl. Let's go and have some fun. Maybe this time I will be able to find Spongebob."

* * *

Annabeth and Percy finally sat down at the edge of the coast. The tide washed in and out, covering their legs, and then receding again. They stared out into the big ocean, with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. Everyone else at the beach was long forgotten. They were content.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were tired from their Splash War, as Percy liked to call it. They had swum deeper out than most people, and created massive waves to hit each other. Percy may have used his powers to his advantage, but he would never admit to it. He had pulled Annabeth down underwater and created a bubble around them. And then he had kissed her, for as he claimed, it was tradition.

Annabeth had then gone back to the shore for a little bit while Percy continued swimming further and further out to explore the deep ocean and meet with some of the sea animals. Many of them were his friends after all. When Percy had swum back, he cracked up laughing. Annabeth had built a sandcastle. It was over four feet high and ten feet wide. It was very intricate and detailed. But what had caused Percy to laugh so much, were the onlookers. Annabeth had gathered quite an audience. And many more were stopping to watch. They were all in awe. Percy had felt a surge of pride as he watched his girlfriend.

Annabeth had finally finished when one boy detached himself from his group to make his way over to Annabeth. Percy had once felt a wave of jealousy, which he had controlled. He had tried to reason with himself that the boy could just be congratulating Annabeth on her work, as many other people were doing. The only problem was that the boy had a predatory look in his eyes.

Percy had just started walking over to Annabeth when as the crowd was dispersing when the boy swaggered over to Annabeth and started talking. "Hey. So my name is Liam and I just wanted to congratulate you on your work. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, of course."

Percy had, at that moment, come up behind Annabeth and he snorted. Percy started laughing so hard, that he felt tears coming down his cheeks. " _That line is so terrible. And the boy. He looks so stupid with that flirtatious look on his face because anyone can clearly tell that Annabeth is not interested!"_ Percy had continued laughing as he slung an arm around Annabeth.

"Come on dude. You have to have a better pick up line than that!"

Liam had just huffed and walked away.

Annabeth had just smiled up at Percy and snuggled in close.

They had taken a lot of pictures before they had found themselves in their current position.

* * *

Percy kissed Annabeth's hair before getting up on his knees. He traced _I love you_ onto the sand before whispering it into Annabeth's hair. Annabeth, touched at Percy's sincere answer made a small heart into the sand next to the "I love you" when a tidal wave hit the beach.

Instead of erasing the message, a new message appeared. "I love you too son." And in the heart that Annabeth had drawn was written, "Poseidon = best father ever."

Annabeth bit back a laugh while Percy turned tomato red. He jumped up and tried to erase the message in the sand. He worked furiously with both his hands and his legs, but with each wave, the message would be back.

Finally he gave up and sat back on his knees. He whined to the sea, "Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

"Too bad son. You'll just have to deal with it!"

"Annabeth! Let's go! We are going to play volleyball with that couple there. I can't stand it here right now."

As Percy pulled Annabeth away, a smiley face appeared in the sand, causing Percy stomp his feet even harder. The hero of the world really acted like a little kid at times. And underneath all the water, Poseidon sat on his throne, and laughed in what seemed like forever.

* * *

"Hey can we play with you guys? We were getting kind of bored sitting there by the beach." Percy oozed sarcasm, causing the couple in front on them to cock their eyebrows. Percy waved his hand as if to say, "Forget about it."

"Sure. Why not? It was getting kind of boring playing a game of one on one. Couples game?"

Annabeth and Percy both nodded yes immediately.

The girl paused for a second and asked, "Just a simple question. Have I seen you before?" She gestured to Percy.

Percy looked inquiringly at the girl in front of him before his eyes went wide. "Nancy?"

Nancy blinked owlishly, before replying. "Yeah…" She looked closer at the boy in front of her before screaming, "Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Percy just grinned.

"You… You… You're so muscular… and hot…" Nancy stuttered and her cheeks flamed to resemble her hair. Nevertheless, her boyfriend seemed a little miffed at his girlfriend's words. "I'm sorry for bullying you back in school." Nancy seemed sheepish.

"No hard feelings Nancy." But Percy had that glint in his eyes that said something otherwise. He then looked more closely at the boyfriend, before narrowing his eyes. "But aren't you the boy that was hitting on my girl?"

Liam closed his eyes before peeking out of the corner of his right eye to find his girlfriend staring at him.

* * *

It goes without saying that Percy and Annabeth crushed the other team. And as they walked hand in hand past the Liam and Nancy, Percy, ever the drama queen, snapped his fingers and said "Deal with it," before walking away laughing. Nancy stomped her foot angrily in the sand.

* * *

Sally and Grover had a field day with those two stories. Percy ignored Poseidon for days on end. All in all, it had been a good day.

* * *

Headcanon #1: The first time Sally took Percy to the ocean, he snuck past his mom and started swimming deeper and deeper. When he finally surfaced, after twenty minutes underwater, Sally almost had a heart attack; Percy just mumbled how there was no pineapple in there, and Spongebob was a big fat lie.

Headcanon #2: Imagine Percy taking Annabeth on a date to the beach for a picnic or something and he tries to be romantic and writes, "I love you'" in the sand. Cue a tidal wave hitting the beach and instead of washing away the writing it says, "I love you too son. "Dad you're embarrassing me!"

Headcanon #3: Percy and Annabeth were playing with a frisbee in the park next to Percy's old school. Annabeth tripped over a rock and Percy quickly caught her. "Oh thanks," Annabeth said as she looked up at him. "Yeah, no problem," Percy breathed as he leaned in. Their lips touched and Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy's neck. "Percy?!" A baffled voice asked. Percy and Annabeth both looked at the group of girls. Standing in the middle of the girls was a redhead with a confused expression on her face. "Nancy?!" Percy said as he unwrapped his arms around Annabeth. "You-you got so-so muscular, you-What?" Percy snorted, "Yeah, Nancy." She glared at him, turned around and stomped off followed by all her friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me any mistakes that I need to fix. Any advice is helpful. I hope you liked this chapter. The Nancy part was originally going to be part of the first chapter but I felt that it made more sense for me to group it with the beach related headcanons because when I wrote the Nancy part, it took place at the beach.**


End file.
